


Time

by nightspark



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, just a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightspark/pseuds/nightspark
Summary: It was ticking him off how he felt his distrust of Corrin gradually ease.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble i posted on my tumblr account :D

It was ticking him off how he felt his distrust of Corrin gradually ease.

 

It eased when he found her laughing and drinking tea with Sakura.

 

It eased when he found her laughing in the armory with Hinata. It eased when he saw her looking at outfits together with Oboro.

 

It especially eased when she had blocked an incoming attack from a Mokushin who had aimed for his own head.

 

In his gradual acceptance of her, Takumi found himself listening in on the conversations she was having with others during dinner. Every morning on his way to target practice, he began taking a route where he would likely spot her training. And at training, it was becoming common for his mind to drift to those dinner conversations and think about how Corrin said those dumplings she had the other day with Sakura were slowly becoming her favourite food. Or how she laughed saying that her singing was a complete nightmare, and how she was curious as to where Subaki got his hair accessory from.

 

Takumi reached for an arrow, his thumb brushing over the feathered fletching, as he drew his bow to the target. He wondered what it would be like if she actually went to the places where Subaki got his accessories from. What would she pick? What other food did she like aside from dumplings? What would it be like if she actually trained with other people in the morning? What if he trained with her? What kinda sparring partner would she be like?

 

All these thoughts swirled and culminated in his head as released the string and let his arrow perfectly hit his target.

 

_Time._

 

He wanted to spend time with her.


End file.
